


Carver/Nettie (oc) Short Fic Collection

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: A collection of short drabbles or fics of Carver and my oc Nettie, an ex-slave from Tevinter made ill by red lyrium.





	Carver/Nettie (oc) Short Fic Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a boat from Tevinter and heading to Ferelden, Nettie thinks about how attached he's getting to Carver.

It was happening too fast. Soft smiles, warm embraces. Even by accident, as Carver went to drape his cloak around Nettie’s shivering shoulders. Even while he called Nettie a leech and crotch rot and an ass, Carver was taking care of him. Carver was gentle, almost paradoxically so, given his size and inherent anger. 

 

Nettie was in love with him.

 

He laid wide awake and pressed close to Carver’s warmth as the ship rocked. Carver snored. Nettie’s already weak heart pounded like a hummingbird’s.

 

_ Don’t do this to yourself,  _ his mind whispered.  _ Don’t do this,, he’s going to get tired of you. He’s going to throw you out like everyone else in your life has thrown you out. You have to brace yourself for that. You have to protect yourself,  because it’s going to  _ **_hurt._ ** _ It’s going to hurt like nothing before, and if you aren’t ready it’ll kill you. It’ll-- _

 

“Nettie?” Carver’s voice cut through his meditation. Nettie was shaking and he told himself it was just from the cold. “You need another blanket? Here, take mine…”

 

Even his gravel, exhausted tone ensnared Nettie. He forced his words out;

 

“No, I’m fine. You don't have to keep giving me--”

 

“Oh fuck off with that,” Carver growled and threw the blanket over Nettie. 

 

“I don’t want to be a drain on you--”

 

“You aren’t. It’s too hot for me anyway.” Carver laid down again, pressed close so Nettie could use his heat too. Carver frowned, feeling Nettie’s speeding heart. “Did you have a nightmare?” 

 

The growl as gone then, replaced by a quiet softness no outsider could suspect from the man. 

 

“Something like that,” Nettie muttered “I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

 

“Bullshit.” Carver’s arms wrapped around him. Nettie wanted to live there forever. “You don’t have to talk about it, but I’m here. Try to get some more sleep.”

 

“Yeah.” He rest his head against Carver’s chest. 

 

Nettie wasn’t going to survive this. When Carver threw him away, this time it would really kill him. 

 

\---

 

He was still thinking about it the next morning, while Carver worked with the sailors. He thought about how Carver asked how he slept and watched to make sure Nettie ate something. How Carver’s hand lingered on his back before he left to work. 

 

It made Nettie’s chest tight, thinking about never feeling that touch again. Too tight. So tight he couldn’t breathe.

 

He heard, rather than felt, the thud of his body hitting the deck while he struggled for air. Carver’s face filled his blurring vision again.

 

“Nettie,I think you’re having a panic attack.” Solid hands propped him against the side of the ship and held his shoulders. “You gotta breathe, Nettie. Listen to me, just breathe with me, ok? Easy now, one.. two…” Nettie cling to his arm and finally managed to force air out before he could go completely unconscious. Carver let out the same sigh of relief Nettie had.

 

“Alright, you’re ok..” Carver muttered.

 

Nettie pulled Carver close and expended all the newly gained air in kissing him. He panted when he pulled away again.

 

“When you’re sick of me just throw me in a river to drown. It’ll be kinder than leaving me to remember,” He whispered

 

“Leaving? Nettie, I have no intention of leaving. You’re stuck with me.” 

 

Pulled close and wrapped tight in secure arms, Nettie could almost begin to believe that. 


End file.
